Entre amour et haine, la barrière est fine
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "Toutes ces histoires de sang et compagnie étaient ridicules, tu avais raison. Voilà. Contente ? S'exclama-t-il en se levant soudain pour aller se poster à la fenêtre" "Tu vois, quand tu veux..."


Voici le second texte que j'ai écris pour cette image (en profil) dans le cadre du défi de la page " _Harry Potter, plus qu'une fiction, notre monde"_.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en ce 2 mai 1999, une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière c'était rassemblée à Poudlard. On fêtait là le premier anniversaire de la fin de la guerre.

Après que l'on ait cité les noms des personnes disparues durant cette période maudite, tout le monde avait été invité à prendre un verre et manger un morceau. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait dégénéré.

C'est à ce moment que les Mangemorts n'ayant pas été attrapés après la Bataille de Poudlard avaient attaqué. Bien que le Ministère avait organisé une chasse, à la fin de la guerre, bien que le pays tout entier avait été ratissé dans le but de les capturer, aucun n'avait été retrouvé. On comprenait aujourd'hui qu'ils s'étaient reclus et réunis, attendant patiemment leur heure.

Inférieurs en nombre, ils avaient dans un premier temps eu l'effet de surprise à leur avantage, encerclant les anciens combattants et les aurors qui fêtaient, insouciants. Cela n'avait heureusement pas duré, les réflexes refaisant surface plus vite que l'on pouvait le croire, ils avaient répliqué rapidement.

A présent, les sortilèges fusaient de tout part et les cris des combattants, quelque soit leur camp, emplissaient le prestigieux parc de Poudlard.

L'air était, presque orageux. Un déluge allait très certainement bientôt leur tomber dessus. Peut-être pourrait-il emporter avec lui les traînées de sang qui imprégnaient de plus en plus l'herbe encore verte quelques instants auparavant ?

Un souffle sur la joue droite de celui qui observait ce bien triste spectacle lui indiqua soudain qu'il n'était que trop resté immobile. Il devait bouger, il devait se battre. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Baguette en main, il entra dans la bataille. Il était rapide et agile, il n'avait manifestement pas perdu grand chose de ce que son père lui avait apprit. Cette pensée le fit sourire ironiquement.

Alors que les assaillants commençaient doucement à faiblir, son attention fut détournée lorsqu'un hurlement déchira l'air. D'un _petrificus totalus_ , il neutralisa son adversaire et il se tourna ensuite vers la source du cri avant de se figer lui aussi.

Si, sous l'effort, son visage s'était coloré de rouge, il redevint pâle en un instant. Levant sa baguette, il envoya valser le Mangemort à plusieurs mètres de là et se précipita auprès de la victime que celui-ci venait de faire. Il aurait aimé s'être trompé lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue, se disant qu'il était peut-être un peu loin pour bien définir ses traits. Mais il s'agissait bien d'elle, et une multitude d'émotions se disputaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Elle qui, alors qu'ils avaient tout juste onze ans, lui avait tapé dans l'œil au premier regard. Malgré ses cheveux bruns broussailleux et ses dents un peu trop longues, il avait senti son petit cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément adressé la parole lors de leur première année, il en avait été déçu. Mais, après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard et elle était devenue la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, lui son ennemi.

Pendant l'été qui avait précédé leur seconde année, son père l'avait lourdement réprimandé : comment avait-il pu ne pas devenir l'ami du Survivant ? Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'une fille, une comme _celle-là_ précisément, puisse être plus intelligente que lui ? Son père lui avait ordonné de remédier à cela et rapidement. En échantillon de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'il n'obéissait pas, le petit garçon avait été enfermé dans les cachots sombres et humides de leur manoir, durant trois jours. Il en était ressorti terrifié et plein de ressentiments. Tout ça était de _leur_ faute.

Et parce que c'était elle qu'il appréciait le plus de mettre en colère, parce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait, c'était sur elle qu'il avait décidé de se défouler. Il avait alors pu se régaler de voir les larmes envahirent ses beaux yeux chocolat, la première fois qu'il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait aimé la voir souffrir à l'annonce de l'exécution de l'hippogriffe, l'année qui suivit. Il s'était tordu de rire face à l'allongement accidentel de ses longues dents, en quatrième année. L'année suivante encore, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à participer à la découverte de l'AD et de la savoir souffrir le courroux d'Ombrage. Au cour de leur sixième année, il avait jubilé lorsqu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château. Il avait espéré qu'ils la trouvent et lui face goûter à ce dont il avait droit chez lui.

Sa colère et sa haine s'étaient véritablement accrues aux fils des années, aux fils des punitions, des coups reçus et des paroles sifflées par son patriarche. _« Tu es faible. Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de cette famille. Un bon à rien, c'est tout ce que tu es. »_ Et les prémices de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour elle s'étaient noyés dans toutes ces émotions négatives. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas éprouver quelque chose d'autre pour elle. _« Les sentiments rendent faible. »_ Il ne voulait pas être un faible. Alors il l'avait haï de toutes ses forces, pour tout ce qu'il subissait entre les murs de sa propre maison et de la pression qui l'entourait à l'école tandis que tous le pensait chouchouté et noyé dans l'amour et la fierté de son père. Il l'avait haï, véritablement, passionnément.

Et puis était arrivée leur septième et dernière année. Alors que les cours avaient repris, le Trio avait disparu et lui s'était retrouvé enfermé dans le manoir familial, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en invité d'honneur. Pour éviter de penser au fait que ne pas pouvoir voir et tourmenter sa lionne, comme il l'avait surnommée, lui manquait, il s'était interrogé sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Comment son père pouvait-il tolérer cela ? Comment pouvait-il, lui qui clamait tant et si bien la suprématie des Sang Purs, se mettre à genoux de cette façon devant un Sang-Mêlé ? Comment pouvait-il tout simplement se mettre à genoux devant quelqu'un tout court ? Ils étaient chez eux, par Merlin, et ils n'avaient pourtant plus rien à dire. Serait-ce de cette façon qu'ils vivraient dorénavant, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à gagner cette fichue guerre ? Il avait su qu'il n'accepterait pas ça, qu'il n'accepterait pas de se soumettre, de ne pas pouvoir être seul maître de ses agissements. Il en avait déjà assez vu dans sa petite vie pour savoir qu'il ne souhaitait plus vivre de cette façon.

Il s'était alors fait le plus discret possible, ne souhaitant plus attirer l'attention sur lui, ne voulant plus participer à quoique ce soit. Et, lorsque Potter, le rouquin et sa lionne avaient été emmenés au manoir, il avait fait mine de ne pas reconnaître le Survivant.

La _« petite conversation entre filles »_ qui avait suivi avait fait se contracter violemment son estomac et son cœur s'était trouvé au bord de l'implosion. Quand il avait reçu le droit de ce retirer, ce soir-là, il s'était empressé d'aller rendre ses tripes dans la salle de bain. Sa mère l'y avait rejoint et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés là, assis, sur le carrelage froid durant des heures, pleurant leur malheur ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils avaient risqué leur sécurité en envoyant un hibou aux Weasley, les sachant membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils leur proposaient des informations utiles et décisives, à condition qu'on les laisse tranquille en cas de victoire. La réponse fut rapide : ils seraient jugés, afin de ne pas faire de vague dans la population sorcière, mais leur seule condamnation serait de quitter le territoire anglais. Ils avaient accepté immédiatement.

Deux jours plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombait, une partie des Mangemorts disparaissaient et mère et fils étaient effectivement priés de partir pour une durée d'un an minimum.

Ils s'étaient exécutés docilement et avaient migré vers la France. Sur place, ils s'étaient trouvé une maison de campagne assez modeste par rapport aux goûts qu'on leur connaissait. Quand un journaliste les avait interrogé sur ce fait, ils avaient répondu que la guerre les avaient fait réfléchir sur les priorités de la vie. Et eux étaient surtout heureux d'être en vie et ensemble. Le reste n'était que matériel et secondaire.

Au bout d'un temps, lorsqu'il s'en était enfin senti capable et assez calme pour le faire, il avait mis de l'ordre dans les affaires familiales. Son père étant mort à Poudlard, c'était lui qui en avait hérité la charge.

Sa mère et lui avaient longuement réfléchi à ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire de tout cet argent. Ils en avaient finalement conservé un tiers, se mettant ainsi à l'abri du besoin sans pour autant que cela ne soit extravagant et avaient offert le reste à des associations caritatives.

Il faisait une liste des professions qui l'intéressaient, ayant décidé de poursuivre ses études à la rentrée prochaine, lorsqu'un hibou du Ministère anglais avait tapé à sa fenêtre. Le parchemin lui annonçait la fin prochaine de leur exil forcé et les invitait à la première commémoration de la fin de la guerre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva ici, dans le parc de Poudlard, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. C'est ainsi qu'il la retrouvait, sa lionne, après cette longue année. Elle aurait pu être magnifique en étant ainsi allongée sur l'herbe, vêtue d'une jolie robe d'été blanche, les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête... si elle n'avait pas été couverte de sang.

La voir de cette manière, les paupières closes, tandis qu'une expression de douleur intense était gravée sur son beau visage, fit disparaître tous les ressentiments qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard. Il réalisa alors comme il l'aimait. Merlin, il l'avait toujours aimé ! Soudain, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la blesser pendant toutes ces années, il sentait son cœur se déchirer à l'idée qu'elle allait sans doute mourir s'il ne réagissait pas.

\- Vulnera sanentur, incanta-t-il alors en passant sa baguette sur les plaies qui recouvraient le corps qu'il serrait désespérément dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Granger. Vulnera sanentur. Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, tu m'entends ? Vulnera sanentur.

Lorsque les plaies furent refermées et les cicatrices à peine visibles, il passait délicatement un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre ses genoux avant de se relever doucement. Se souvenant qu'un poste d'infirmerie avait été établi dans la Grande Salle du château, un an auparavant, il prit cette direction, supposant qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci aussi.

Sectumsempra. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais j'ai réussi à refermer les plaies. L'essence de dictame fera disparaitre les cicatrices en quelques jours, annonça-t-il en déposant son précieux fardeau devant une Madame Pomfresh stupéfaite.

Potter et le rouquin ayant énormément à gérer avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, se fut lui qui resta au chevet de la jeune femme. Il se fichait bien lui, de savoir qui avait été blessé ou qui était mort. Il avait renvoyé sa mère, saine et sauve, dans leur maison en France et tout ce qui lui importait à présent c'était que la blessée qu'il veillait daigne sortir de son état comateux.

Au matin du quatrième jour, épuisé, il craqua.

\- Tu attends des excuses peut-être ? Ok. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Pour tout. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, te faire. J'ai été un con, un très gros con. J'ai écouté et fait tout ce qu'on me disait de faire sans réfléchir. Toutes ces histoires de sang et compagnie étaient ridicules, tu avais raison. Voilà. Contente ? S'exclama-t-il en se levant soudain pour aller se poster à la fenêtre

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux...

Il se retourna brusquement et la découvrit, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, faisant briller le regard chocolat pour lequel il était tombé amoureux alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

*

L'histoire raconte qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à tomber sous son charme à son tour. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent de beaux enfants... Et un chat, parce que c'est cool les chats !

* * *

Oui c'est cool les chats ! Mais les plus cool, sexy et génialissimes chattonnes au monde, sont les miennes ! Hihi  
Alors votre avis ? Sacrément différent du premier n'est-ce pas ? ^^


End file.
